A Never Love Ending Story
by Little Insecure
Summary: After having a fight with the most popular girl in school, Chihiro decides that, now, is the time to leave her old life and start a new one with the people she knows best!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi hi everyone, ok I just finished watching **_**Spirited Away**_** for the eighth time…I believe. Anyway, after watching it, I decided to make a little fanfiction about it. Please note that this is….MY FIRST ONE! Well not my very first time writing a fanfic, but my first Spirited Away fanfic. SO, please do not be a little too harsh with your opinions about this. Actually, harsh opinions kinda help me make better stories and kinda pumps me up (not really, they make me feel like crap TTnTT). Ok, so let's get this show on the road. Again, please please pleeeeeease review and tell me what you think about this fanfic so far. Ok, let's do this! u**

**Chapter 1: Ninety-nine problems, but you will not be one.**

One day on a bright Monday morning, a girl named Chihiro, who is now 16 years old and look very much mature, was on her way to school. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black tank top underneath in her light blue capris and white sneakers on. Her, now, beautiful long hair was tied up in that special purple, sparkly hair band that Zaneba had given her 6 years ago before she left the spirit world. Chihiro has never forgotten about all the friends she made in the spirit world. Kamajii, Lin, the soots, the frogs, No-face, Zaneba, Yubaba and Boh. But Chihiro's mind has been on only one person, and he's name is Haku. She wonders how he looks after 6 years and if he remembered the promise they made before they went their separate ways. Chihiro sighed and wished she could see him again.

**BEEP BEEP!**

Chihiro shook her head and saw a car coming towards her. She quickly ran towards the other side of the street.

_That was a close one. _

She sighed, before she started walking again. When she made to the schoolhouse, she went straight to her locker, to get her books.

"Hey guys look, its fantasies."

Chihiro sighed, before turning around. It was Yui Misaki. The most popular girl in school. She was standing there smirking, while her friends were snickering from behind. Chihiro just rolled her eyes, closed her locker and walked away from Yui and her group of friends. Chihiro wasn't good at making friends. She just sometimes like being by herself. When she made it to her classroom, she just sat there in her desk, drawing a little in her notebook.

**BA-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

"Ok, class is now in session." her teacher, Mr. Tsubaki, said.

Chihiro put her notebook up and put it underneath her desk, but did not know that one of the students confiscated it. While the teacher was lecturing about English, Chihiro would just daydream about her and Haku meeting again face-to-face. How they would chat and laugh. Or even get her kiss from him.

"Miss Chihiro…Miss Chihiro!"

Chihiro blinked twice and looked at her teacher.

"Y-yes sir?"

"I said, are you paying attention?"

"o-oh! Yes sir." she replied.

Some kids in the classroom giggled or chuckled at her answer, leaving Chihiro embarrassed. After class, she made sure she had everything. She looked under her desk and saw her notebook gone.

_Oh no! Where is it? _

She was looking all over the place for it. When she saw it, it was in the trashcan. It had writings all over and some pages half ripped. She looked through the pages that had _Dork_ or _Nerd_ and _Loser_ all over the page. She sat there with tears rolling out of her eyes. Ever since she left the spirit world, her life has been a living hell. After school, she just got her stuff out her locker and walked home.

"Hey guys, little miss fairytale is crying." Yui said, while laughing. "What's wrong? Did something happen to you?"

Chihiro glared at Yui. She was too through to put up with her nice girl act. So, she turned and walked away from her.

"See? I told you that she would not even defend for herself."

Chihiro stopped and turned towards Yui, glaring at her. She walked to her slowly.

"Fuck you." she said towards Yui.

Yui scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"Fuck…you." Chihiro repeated.

Yui walked towards her and looked at her with eyes of anger.

"Ooohhhh. Looks like someone decided to defend themselves. What happened to being a stinking weakling that was scared to do anything? Or being a daughter of a bitch?"

**POW!**

Chihiro punched Yui, which made her hit the ground. Everyone gasped. Including her. Yui looked at Chihiro in shock. Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw a black mark on Yui's cheek.

"Oh my god Chihiro…you…punched me. How could you?!"

Chihiro backed away slowly and ran away. Everyone was watching her run away. She ran until her heart gave out. She stood there crying hard. She could not believe she did that

_I don't belong here. This isn't where I should be living my life here. I don't want to live here any longer. I should be back in the Spirit world with Haku, Kamajii, Lin and the others. The human world was not meant for me. This isn't what I called home. THIS ISN'T!_

Before Chihiro knew it, it started raining.

_Great! Just great!_

When Chihiro made it home, her parents was by the door.

"Oh hi sweetie-… you're all soaked up! You ok?" Her mother shouted.

"How was school kiddo?" Her dad smiled faintly.

Chihiro looked at them both, before walking pass them. They looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine and school was ok."

That was all she said, before going into her room.

**A/N: ooooooooooookeeeeeee! I uh….I think I did pretty well. But, if you think I messed up somewhere, please tell me and I surely will fix. Alright lovelies, I'll see ya next time. Byeeeeeee uo**

**-Little Insecure-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ooooooooooookeeeeeee lovely ducklings. First off, I would like to thank you guys for the for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. I was so happy that I got a review in one day. I was like "WHAT?! I JUST POSTED THIS HOURS AGO AND I GOTTEN AN REVIEW ALREADY?! WOHOOOOOO!" XD excuse my craziness. Anyway, let us get this chapter done. This is for you Anime Lovers out there or Otakus! ENJOOOOOOOOOY! ^u^**

**Chapter 2: Wide Awake**

Her parents stood there, still looking concerned for their daughter. They had always worried for her. They had always tried to cheer her up on the days she just felt like crap. But they realized that they couldn't really brighten Chihiro up.

"Honey…what are we going to do?" her mother sighed. "Chihiro has been acting like this for quite some time now. I'm worried how the rest of her life will be if this continues."

Chihiro's father had rubbed her mother's back. "I don't know…all we can really do is support her. Encourage to keep going, even if things are going very rough for her right now."

"But…I feel like it's our fault. Maybe…we're the reason why she isn't happy"

Tears started to form in Chihiro's mothers eyes. She was really thinking it was her fault that her precious baby's life was not going as wonderful as she thought it would be. The thought of that made the mother cry.

"Sh shhhhh, sweetie it's not our fault." the father whispered, as he hugs his loving wife. "Let's just let see if someone can change Chihiro's world around. Alright?"

The mother nodded before her husband leaned in and kissed her on her lips, softly.

Chihiro was lying in her bed, sleep. She had cried herself to sleep. She looked calm and sleeping peaceful. That's because whatever she was dreaming about, it made her feel at peace.

_**Chihiro was running around, in the same clothes she wore as a ten-year old. She was laughing and smiling while holding hands with someone she knew that would make her happy for the rest of her life.**_

"_**Ok, here we are. This is your stop. But I cannot go any farther. You have to promise one thing."**_

"_**Yes?" Chihiro said, while looking into her crushes eyes.**_

"_**When you go through the tunnel, you cannot look back. Not until you fully make it through."**_

"_**Will we see each other again?"**_

"_**Sure we will."**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**Promise. Now go and don't look back."**_

_**The two had let go of their hands and they both separated from each other.**_

Chihiro gasped and sit up in her bed, looking around franticly.

"Haku…."

It took Chihiro a moment to let that dream sink in into her brain. Then all of a sudden, she was going out her room door with her Jacket and sweat pants on. Before she could go, she left her parents a note.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Thank you so much for supporting me all you can. I am grateful to have wonderful and caring parents like you guys. But there is somewhere else I would rather go to. So, I am writing this letter to you my finally goodbyes. I don't know if I will ever be coming back because well…I think god was telling me that I really don't belong here. So I am going somewhere else. Somewhere where my heart truly much desires. I will miss you and hope you can understand my decision. I love you guys._

_-Chihiro-_

Chihiro placed the letter on the kitchen counter, hoping they will see. She sighed, looked around the house for the finally time and walked out the house. She grabbed her bike and rode all the way down the road, going to the path that took her to the spirit world.

Chihiro's parents were in a deep sleep. Well, not until her mom woke up to go get a drink of water. She cut on the lamp in their room, slipped into her house shoes and walked towards the kitchen. When she turned around after parading through the cabinets for a glass cup, she saw the note on the kitchen and grabs it. When she reads it, her eyes widen and drop the glass cup to the ground. Tears start to form in her eyes and she starts to cry. She cried very loudly, which caused her husband to wake up and run in the kitchen. When he made it there, he saw his wife on the ground crying. He walks to her and kneels.

"Honey….what's the matter?" he asked.

She looked at him and showed him the note.

"She's gone, babe….Chihiro left."

The father's face turned paled and looks at the note. After reading it, he just sits there. In a daze.

"She…..she left…to be somewhere else."

The mother nodded and wipes her tears

"Yes….she did…"

The father couldn't help but break down himself. He did not want his little girl to leave him so soon. His wife crawled towards him and hugs him. He hugs back tightly.

"Sweetie…its ok…I think this best…"

"B-but…"

She looked in him straight in the eyes, while he was doing the same.

"It's ok…I mean…I think this will make her feel happy…that she's where she wants to be."

The father's tears stopped. He hadn't thought about it that way. I mean, all he wanted was for his daughter to be happy. So…he really couldn't argue with that. All he could do was nod his head.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

"Mhm…..let's just go back to bed honey…"

The father nodded and they both went back to bed, knowing that Chihiro will be ok.

**A/n: Okeeeeeeee, I am gonna have to stop it right here.**

**Chihiro: whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?**

**Little: well, it's because I ran out of ideas. Sorry.**

**Chihiro: but hak-**

**Little: *covers her mouth* don't ruin the next chapter, you cheeseball.**

**Chihiro: fiiiine….**

**Little: whew! Thanks *lets go of her mouth* I have to go now. See you guys later and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chihiro: remember to Read and review!**

**Little: oh yeah, goodbye now!**

**Chihiro: Oyasumiiii!**

**-Little Insecure-**


End file.
